


Purrfect

by captainhurricane



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: (they're switches tho), Animal Ears, Animal hybrids, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, blowjob, catboy!Cloud, dogboy!Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Zack suggests. Cloud kinda loves it.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Purrfect

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by the kind [Cha](https://twitter.com/Foxyinferno321) ! 
> 
> I thoroughly 100% blame the clack discord for this

Zack brought it up for the first time almost a month ago, face squished against Cloud’s stomach, arms tight around Cloud’s waist. 

“You’d look really cute with a collar” Zack had murmured sleepily, Zack’s own puppy-ears caught between Cloud’s fingers, twitching at times.

Cloud, almost asleep already in a post-orgasmic haze, had blinked at the ceiling, then at his boyfriend. Then blushed. 

“What are you even saying?” 

But Zack had had no answer at the time, because he had fallen asleep, snoring softly, breath warm against Cloud’s skin.

Cloud had not slept much that night, cat ears flicking restlessly, tail twitching. 

That had been that, at the time. 

But then Zack had started bringing it up again, a comment here and there, a dreamy look of love towards Cloud, a brush of fingers against one of Cloud’s silky-soft cat ears. Cloud’s tail had begun to swish from side to side. That damn tail. Without it, like the regular humans without hybrid-traits, Cloud could have kept his feelings a secret. But that damn tail reveals his interest in getting his ears played with, in getting a collar - and perhaps something more. 

So - 

That one evening they’re kissing on their couch, Cloud on top, hands wandering under Zack’s shirt. Zack’s hands are in Cloud’s hair, carefully brushing the bases of those adorable fluffy ears. 

“Zack,” Cloud grumbles, withdrawing from the kiss with a frown. One ear twitches. Zack’s fingers twitch. Cloud parts his lips to speak again, then blushes, deeper. “Fine. I know you like them. But be careful. They’re - “ the rest of Cloud’s words disappear into a breathless little whine when Zack begins rubbing his cat ears. 

Zack smiles. “They’re so soft,” he murmurs, reverent. He shifts, adjusting both himself and his boy on top. Zack’s own fluffy tail is stuck, but valiantly it tries to wag under him anyway. Cloud’s tail is brushing Zack’s bare legs. 

Cloud’s nails dig into Zack’s skin, the most adorable blush spreading even further on that beloved face. His ears flick and twitch under Zack’s rubbing, the fur on them particularly silky-soft. 

“Do you still, uh.” Cloud nuzzles Zack’s jaw, tugs Zack’s shirt all the way to Zack’s armpits. “Do you still want me to, uh.” Damn. Words are always hard. Especially in situations like these. 

Zack’s fingers are gentle, so gentle. “Want you to be my good kitty?” Zack reveals his teeth, those charming little fangs. 

Cloud bites back a whine. “I always, I - Zack, don’t tease.” His face is boiling hot. He tries to hide against Zack’s shoulder, but Zack gently tugs his hair and meets his eyes. 

“You know you never have to be ashamed with me, don’t you? And you don’t have to indulge my stupid wishes,” Zack says, cupping his baby boy’s face. Zack rubs his thumb over Cloud’s parted lips, smiles when Cloud gives it a little suck. “The collar is just an idea. I can always be your good puppy, I don’t mind.” Zack’s tail wags harder. “In fact, I’m very fond of being under you, babe.” 

Cloud huffs and nuzzles against Zack’s hand. Cloud’s ears are alert, the same shiny golden yellow as his adorable messy hair, and the tail still swishing lazily above his cute peach of an ass. Cloud is all coiled power and vulnerability, a contradiction of a man, and he’s all Zack’s. 

Like Zack is all Cloud’s. 

“You’re good to me,” Cloud murmurs and draws Zack’s thumb between his lips again. Zack slides his hand lower, brushes Cloud’s pretty throat. “Maybe, maybe we could try out. A collar.” 

Zack’s face brightens. “Really?” 

Cloud’s nose wrinkles. This time, when he buries his face against Zack’s shoulder, Zack lets him. Cloud nods. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Zack murmurs into his hair. 

  
  


♥♥♥♥♥

  
  


The collar is a thick blue thing, [splashes of black and with a little bell right next to a metal ring](https://handmadefashion.storenvy.com/products/23247903-black-blue-satin-day-collar-kawaii-collar-choker-ddlg-little-girl-princ). It’s surprisingly light around Cloud’s throat. He looks up from his position on his knees, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes so big and blue. His clothes have been shed, leaving all that slender, pale muscle on a beautiful, perfect display. 

“Fuck,” Zack groans and runs his hand through Cloud’s hair. “Fuck. You look so good. What a good kitty.” 

“Zack,” slips from Cloud’s mouth. Cloud shifts, fingers tight on Zack’s pants, still gazing up at him. Cloud’s kitty ears are alert again, perfectly focused on Zack. His little fangs peek between his plush pink mouth, now shiny with lipgloss. Not often does Zack get to see his boy like this: to this day Cloud has a hard time giving up control, in indulging himself and Zack. Yet it is a beautiful sight, the rare treasure of Cloud’s eyes gone hazy with desire, something that Zack will keep in his heart forever. 

“Shush,” Zack murmurs and smiles down at him. “Kitties don’t use words, do they?” Zack rubs those cute, cute ears: they’re warm under his fingers. 

Cloud’s cheeks are so red, his lips jutting out in a pout. But he doesn’t speak again, instead nuzzles Zack dick through his pants. WIth every shift, every little movement, the little bell on Cloud’s collar rings. 

“You’re so good, babe,” Zack keeps on saying, running his hands through Cloud’s thick hair. “You are so good and I love you so much. I’m so happy you’re doing this. Doesn’t it feel good? Now, why don’t you take it out and lick?” Zack brushes a gentle fingertip over Cloud’s lips, lets out a little laugh when Cloud gives it a playful nip. “You’re so goddamn cute.”

Cloud’s tail swishes, quicker now, betraying his eagerness. His hands are steady as he takes out Zack’s cock, makes a cute little face when it accidentally slaps against his cheek. When Zack snorts at that, Cloud shoots him a narrow-eyed look and Zack soothes him with more words, more ear-rubs. 

Cloud parts his lips and there, there’s his clever little tongue, licking at Zack like he’s a treat that Cloud wants to savour. Cloud inhales his scent deep, and then - he trills. 

Zack’s hands in his hair go still. Cloud goes still. His ears go back in embarrassment, his fingers curling tighter on Zack’s belt. 

“Fuck,” Cloud murmurs and presses his forehead against Zack’s hip. 

“Did you just - “ Zack pets him again, cups his face, makes him look up. “Hey, hey, don’t look away - what have we talked about? Cloud, babe, baby.” Zack offers his boyfriend his brightest smile, pets those pretty ears again until Cloud is shivering and trying to nudge Zack’s hands. 

“I don’t have to be embarrassed with you,” Cloud whispers, voice small. He curls his fingers around the base of Zack’s dick, nuzzles it again. “I’m trying my best, Zack.” 

“Oh. I know you are, kitty. I know. It’s okay. Now - “ Zack scratches that one little spot under Cloud’s left ear and grins when Cloud lets out a little whine. “Want to suck it, kitty? Let out all the noise you want. I love them all.” Zack is perfectly content standing here, pants open, his adorable, adoring boyfriend kneeling in front of him. 

It had been just a silly idea, a vague thought that had come to Zack at one point: the thought of a kitty collar around Cloud’s neck, a little bell to ring every time Cloud moved. Cloud can get skittish when they get friskier in bed, so Zack had kept it to himself, perfectly content with the way things were. 

Yet now - now Cloud takes the tip of Zack’s cock in his mouth and suckles, eyelashes fluttering. Fuck. Fuck. 

“Good kitty,” Zack murmurs again. “My good kitty. You look so pretty. You are the prettiest kitty.” All those words slip from his lips, recklessly, he doesn’t think, slowly losing himself in that warm, beloved mouth. 

Cloud spreads his thighs a bit more, sits more firmly on his knees. His free hand finds its way to Zack’s hips, slipping underneath his shirt to scratch at skin. Cloud’s ears flick and flick and flick, his tail swishes as he takes Zack deeper. 

Zack groans. His own wags furiously, his own fluffy lupine ears alert. He tightens his grip on Cloud’s hair and does his best to not fuck into Cloud’s mouth immediately: Cloud likes to take his time. 

Another trill, another flash of embarrassment on Cloud’s face. His lips purse and he lays kisses on Zack’s cock, licks the tip. 

“So cute, so fucking cute,” Zack grunts. His own eyes threaten to close. “Look up, can you look up, kitty, please - “ 

And because Cloud’s gaze has gone hazier, his lips tightly wrapped around Zack’s dick, he does. Gods, Goddesses, fuck - Cloud’s eyes look big and watery, the familiar whisper of Mako in them making them glow. 

Zack growls. An apology is already on his lips, but then Cloud moans, muffled by the dick stuffed in his mouth. Cloud blinks up at Zack and takes him deep, deep enough that he nearly gags. Then pulls back. Then sucks again, deep, deep and hot and wet and Zack swears. 

“Babe, baby, you are so good, so good to me,” he manages, face hot, dick absolutely throbbing on Cloud’s tongue. 

Cloud is blushing so pretty as he lowers his gaze again, his eyelashes casting shadows on his red cheeks. The fact that Zack can have this, the fact that Cloud lets him have this, is incredible, unbelievable. Zack’s dick throbs harder, that overeager puppy stamina making him spurt pre-come on Cloud’s tongue. 

Cloud swallows it, licks the tip, glances up at him again in a way that could be called coy. Cloud wraps his arms around Zack, slides his hands to Zack’s ass and squeezes.

Zack’s turn to whimper. He huffs and pulls off his shirt in one sweep, eyes locked on that blond head that has started to bop onwards and backwards, onwards and backwards. Zack’s dick is surrounded by that wet heat, Cloud’s dexterous tongue leaving no skin untasted, untouched. Zack shifts his hips, begins to fuck into Cloud’s mouth in small, careful movements, shivering, shuddering, praising Cloud with every breath. 

Cloud’s cat ears slowly begin to droop, his tail swishing even more lazily from side to side. And then, oh, fuck, oh fuck, he is such a good kitty, he begins to purr. 

Zack comes, right then and there. 

Cloud is still purring when he sucks and swallows, unfazed by the spurts of white against his lips and his cheeks. He’s still purring when Zack helps him to his feet and kisses him hard, sucking on Cloud’s tongue. Cloud trills, mind hazy, gaze hazy, arms around Zack’s neck. 

“Fuck, sorry, I couldn’t - you’re too much,” Zack huffs against his lips, big, warm hands on Cloud’s cheeks. “I dug my own grave with this fucking collar, didn’t I?” 

Cloud hums and lets out a soft, melodious little laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> trilling is that adorable chirpy noise that cats sometimes make when they greet you 
> 
> also it's not relevant to this fic but Cloud's forever genderqueer to me, he just likes he-pronouns :3c


End file.
